


High as kite

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Crack, Drug Use, Episode: s01e18 Identity Crisis, F/M, Humor, M/M, high finch, mentioning of Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: and you will quit playing with my car's lights and siren "" ummmm... they are pretty and bright "





	High as kite

**Author's Note:**

> cuz I watched identity crisis today I wrote this I really loved how cute and childish finch was when he was high  
> (◎ー◎)
> 
> hope u guys like it

" and you are gonna stop talking .."

" yes detective , i will "

" and you will quit playing with my car's lights and siren "

" ummmm... they are pretty and bright "

"i don't care glasses you are not touching them again"

"okaaaaaaaay "

"and u are not gonna tell wonder boy .."

" it will be our little secret "

" and just quick one "

" just one "

" ok glasses here we go .."

With a bigh sigh fusco leaned and brushed a quick kiss on finch's lips . "

 

##

what now ....! "

" Why did you do that detective ? "

" you're shitting me ! you asked for it genius"

" i did ask for a kiss detective , but i didn't ask for it to be on my lips "

" so what !! its not like i took your virginity "

"I'm not virgin detective "

" No Shit Sherlock! "

" i lost it with Nathan "

" ok you can stop talking now , i don't want to hear your queer love story "

" oh no detective he didn't love me back , he loved Olivia "

" Glasses Shut Your Mouth "

" alright "

"good "

".............."

"............... "

" Arthur loved me but i was in love with Nathan "

" God !!!! I don't Fucking Care , So Shut Your Mouth okaaaaaay "

" alright , I'm sorry "

"........."

" .........."

" detective !!!!!! "

" what the hell is wrong with you "

" my coat and jacket , she took them off , we should go back "

" Nop , wonder boy is probably waiting to take you and to put me out of my misery "

"please "

" not a chance "

"alright"

" and those puppy eyes won't work so stop staring at me "

"alright "

"and it might be dangerous , who knows who is waiting for us there "

"........."

"why did she took them off in the first place"

"i think she wanted to sleep with me "

" haha haha , well glasses sorry to disappoint  you but she was about blowing you up "

" No ! she liked me , u are being jealous "

"Liked you !!!! hahaha what about the explosive dinner she left you , she didn't like u genius i would be surprised if anyone dose tbh "

 

"hey !!! what the hell , are you crying ?! "

"m-mr reese doesn't*sob * like m-me ? *sob*"

Shit " No of course he dose I'm just joking , i like you and carter likes you a lot , and i bet that Jordan Hester was about to sleep with you if the circumstances were better "

"d-do you * sob* think so "

" I'm sure of that , and you know what ...we're gonna go back and bring you your coat and jacket OK ? "  " okaaay " 

" soooo we where did u want that kiss ? "

" on my forehead like my dad always does "

and again Fusco leans and press a soft kiss on Finch's forehead just like his dad does 


End file.
